<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[珉佑]Love Sick by Hyeya_JJJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488937">[珉佑]Love Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ'>Hyeya_JJJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>青梅竹马的一百零一件小事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>珉佑 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[珉佑]Love Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#性转圆注意 性转圆注意 性转成员注意。<br/>#估计每篇都很短。<br/>#校草vs学霸<br/>#你打篮球我看书，你做饭我看书，你等车我看书（然后青梅得了近视。 </p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>第一件小事：初见的场面都不怎么浪漫。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>出席聚会本来就是例常的事，可是这次金珉奎难免有些紧张，连打扮也花了心思。从地铁站走到餐厅的路上，他一刻没松懈地捂得全圆雨手心里都是发烫的，甚至微微潮湿了。 </p><p>他在众人目光炯炯之中宣布道：金珉奎与全圆雨终究进阶为订婚伴侣的关系。这换来好友们的调侃，同时追问他们打算多久之内结婚。当然避免不了要面对一些老套的提问，比如相识多年是否还记得第一次见面的实际情况？浪不浪漫？ </p><p>“那么小，浪漫个毛啊。” </p><p>“他吃巧克力吃成一只大花猫。” </p><p>克拉高中曾经的校草在朋友们的哄笑声中气鼓鼓地抱起双臂、嘟着脸瞪视那个丝毫不在乎顾及他形象，消瘦和挂着圆眼镜的女子。 </p><p>负责抛出问题的前辈洋洋得意地挑起一边眉毛，煽动着想要听听详细内容。这下子惹得金珉奎着急喊道：全圆雨！而这种不计价辈份的后果，当然是惨烈的。 </p><p>不要轻易得罪全圆雨，金珉奎再三交待自己。他这辈子最幼稚最丢人的那些不懂事，统统一件不落记存在全圆雨的脑子里。 </p><p>因为他们是牵着彼此的手长大，两小无猜的青梅竹马。  </p><p> </p><p>全家妈妈和金家妈妈年轻时候便是闺密。两人缘份很深，各自嫁作人妻后也始终保持联系，感情不散。比起金珉奎，全圆雨要更早将近一年来到这世界。他们相识是在全圆雨学会写自己名字那年。 </p><p>举家搬到首尔的金家与全家住在相隔不远的两个小区。终于安顿好的那天，邀请一家四口过去共同庆祝乔迁。 </p><p>全圆雨还有个较她小两岁的亲弟弟。那天下午她拉爸爸的手，妈妈牵啪哒啪哒走路的小弟弟，他们走进金家家门。两家家长在客厅聊天，三个小朋友（金珉奎的小妹妹还在他妈妈肚子里）被安排在铺着地毯的角落玩耍。全圆雨坐在自家弟弟身边，帮他挑几辆色彩缤纷的小汽车，便认真地读起她随身带来的童话书。 </p><p>当年才三岁的金珉奎是个开朗大方的好孩子。他见这个新来的小姐姐对自己的玩具们没有兴趣，又急急忙忙跑进卧房搬出来一箱乐高积木准备推到全圆雨面前。不过这些积木体积较小，大人们担心被年幼的全弟弟放到嘴里，于是劝说金珉奎必须把乐高收回去。 </p><p>金珉奎忸怩靠在妈妈身边说，那我有什么可以分享给圆雨姐姐呢。 原来是这样。妈妈同样压低声音对孩子说话：那么，前两天给小奎买的零食可以分享吗？ </p><p>沉浸在贝儿与茶壶茶杯、烛台桌钟，以及受诅咒的野兽的故事中，直到那枚大约两个指节大小的紫色包装方块被小心翼翼递到眼前。全圆雨像是得重新找回焦点的相机镜头那样眨眨眼睛，仰起头对上小珉奎满脸期盼的表情。 </p><p>谢谢。 </p><p>得到父母的许可以后，她摊开掌心，微微笑着接受害羞小男孩送给她的巧克力。 </p><p>满心欢喜的金珉奎高高兴兴爬到弟弟那里，把巧克力也分了出去。 </p><p>全圆雨的巧克力被收在连身裙的口袋里。妈妈说待会儿要吃晚饭，留着明天吃。她接着又专心致志读了两页书，察觉有人似乎正盯住自己，从书本中抬起视线。 </p><p>她吃惊着刚刚的小男孩怎么就变成了大花猫。 </p><p>不止是唇沿，金珉奎两颊也沾到斑斑点点的巧克力。全圆雨瞄到他手上也是脏兮兮的一团，赶快把童话书放在身旁保护好。 </p><p>小女孩有携带手帕的好习惯。她想到对方请自己吃巧克力的善意，于是掏出浅蓝色的小手巾，伸长手交给金珉奎。 </p><p>值得一提的是，直到金珉奎上小学之前，这条手帕都放在他的睡床枕畔，每天晚上陪他睡觉。 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>